PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Michigan Department of Agriculture and Rural Development Proposal RFA-FD-12-027 The referenced funding opportunity announcement focuses on improving the capability and capacity to protect public health though inspections, investigations and other food safety activities. The proposed Michigan projects will facilitate three-way sharing of food, feed and animal health best practices and result in better preventative controls that reduce risk and protect human and animal health. The activities include: 1) reducing drug tissue residue violations in dairy cattle through a Hazard Analysis and Critical Control Points (HACCP) based approach; 2) developing best practices for an emerging aquaponics industry; 3) implementing risk based feed inspection activities to prevent insanitary conditions; and 4) standardizing evidence collection procedures. The interconnection of food, feed and animal health disciplines in this proposal is unique and exemplifies the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) vision for an integrated food safety system and the One Health concept. State and federal agencies in Michigan have a proven track record of working together to achieve effective results - including ongoing participation in the FDA Rapid Response Team Implementation Project. This proposal will facilitate collaboration among food, feed and animal health regulatory staff , industry partners and stakeholders. The grant will use a combination of process and outcome metrics to assess progress towards identified capacity building goals. Michigan staff hold leadership positions in a range of partnerships, initiatives, and associations at the local, state, regional, and national levels. These leadership roles will help ensure that the project is aligned with other national initiatives and that risk-based processes and best practices identified are shared throughout Michigan, the Great Lakes region and the nation as a whole.